warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Corpus Outpost
Corpus Outposts are massive Corpus-controlled mountainous bases located on snowy planets. Added in , they were the third tileset released. These outpost locations are known for having a diverse terrain of varying altitudes with many sniping locations and loot locations hidden throughout that require parkour skills to access. With many wide open areas to traverse in, it was the first tileset to be based on a planet's surface instead of in a spaceship, the second being Grineer Settlements. Large cargo crates can often be seen strewn around the map, often with goodies inside, and giant Osprey drones can be found carrying them through the air. Aside from the many caves, crevices and mountainsides to explore, the Outpost is also particularly known for its extraction tile, which features a very long slope that players can slide down the entire way to reach the extraction ship. Another unique feature is terrain alteration in the middle of a mission, as the Corpus transports that land in the hangar tile become solid parts of the map. While many tiles from the Corpus Ship set are reused, any Reinforced Glass has been changed so they do not break, due to the level being in a planetary atmosphere. Missions Conclave Maps There is currently 1 map for Conclave from this tileset. Trivia *While traversing through the Outpost, distant roars can be heard. It is unknown what creature or creatures could be creating the sounds, as they do not resemble the cries of MOAs or other Corpus machines. **An explanation would simply be the distorted sound of machinery or metal structures waning and creaking under the cold temperatures. There is also a steady wind on this tileset, which can easy account for this creaking sound, which would be distorted after traveling long distances. :: *When wandering the inside of a Corpus Outpost, you might come across an area that has a bridge spanning a large gap. At the bottom, something definitely of Orokin origin is being uncovered by the Corpus. Perhaps a vault. Image below. Probably a buried terraforming device or coolant tower. *In two specific areas, a door in manual lockdown can be found. This door can only be unlocked via a console that usually stands near it. Both are within visual range of each other. One is located in a multistory indoors area, the console is located inside the locked room. You can wall-climb through the elevator shaft to an open grate. The outdoor area can be accessed in a similar manner, also via wall-climbing. *In the giant cargo room, if you look to the side that has the wall, in one of the windows you can see a cargo crate with a Warframe Cryopod trying to be put into the crate. Bugs *If host migration occurs there is a chance that a rare bug will occur in which excessive snow drift effects will obstruct the players view regardless of where they are. This has been noted on Defense missions. Gallery Screenshot2 1363125286.jpg CorpusOutpost1.jpg CorpusOutpost2.jpg CorpusOutpost3.jpg CorpusOutpost5.jpg CorpusOutpost6.jpg CorpusOutpost7.jpg CorpusOutpost9.jpg CorpusOutpost10.jpg CorpusOutpost11.jpg CorpusOutpost12.jpg CorpusOutpost13.jpg CorpusOutpost14.jpg CorpusOutpost15.jpg CorpusOutpost16.jpg CorpusOutpost17.jpg CorpusOutpost19.jpg CorpusOutpost20.jpg CorpusOutpost21.jpg CorpusOutpost22.jpg CorpusOutpost24.jpg CorpusOutpost26.jpg CorpusOutpost27.jpg CorpusOutpost28.jpg CorpusOutpost34.jpg CorpusOutpost39.jpg CorpusOutpost40.jpg CorpusOutpost42.jpg warframeob(1).jpg 2013-08-18_00002.jpg|Raptor prototype in Corpus Outpost? 2013-07-26_00012.jpg|Larger Ospreys can be seen in ice, inactive in the Corpus Outpost. corpusroad.png|Possible Road System- seen while squeezing through a hole in the map tile. 2015-12-27_00002.jpg Videos Corpus Outpost Tileset Showcase (Warframe) Patch History *Fixed a rock clipping into a vent on the Corpus outpost. *Fixed a hole in the Corpus Outpost Defense tileset. As reported here: https://old.reddit.com/r/Warframe/comments/dbdzqw/found_this_hole_on_corpus_defence_map/ *Fixed elevator control panels hovering in the air in the Corpus Outpost tileset. *Fixed enemies spawning inside walls in the Corpus Outpost Exterminate tileset. *Fixed being able to clip through a certain wall in the Corpus Outpost tileset. You know the one... *Fixed light ray meshes being too opaque and appearing blocky in the Corpus Outpost tileset. *Fixed broken lighting on several doors in Corpus tilesets and made updates to reflections. *Fixed an issue in the Corpus Outpost with missing collision on rocks *Improved teleporting volumes spaces in the Corpus Outpost tileset to catch overzealous Loki / Novas when attempting to escape the level. *Fixed a square box appearing in the minimap of the Ambulas boss area in the Corpus Outpost tileset. *Fixing a level hole as found here. *Fixed ability to clip into the wall in the Corpus Outpost tileset. *Replaced old Corpus lockers of various types with shiny new and improved Corpus lockers on numerous tilesets. *Corpus Outpost - Large circular doors now behave like all other doors in the game and do not automatically close. *Removed railings leading to defense pod on Corpus cargo bay defense tileset, and enabled enemies to come around behind the pod from the shipping railbox. *Introduced. }} it:Avamposto Corpus es:Puesto avanzado Corpus de:Corpus Außenposten Category:Tile Sets Category:Corpus Category:Update 7 Category:Corpus Tile Set